


Red Wine

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda find’s 3 bottle’s of red wine and decide’s to invite Hinata over to his cottage to try some. Komaeda X Hinata FLUFF.</p>
<p>I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t get back to sleep and got an idea for a fanfiction on one of my fav ship’s from SDR2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine

Hinata knocked three time’s on the door to Komaeda’s cottage, he didn’t know why he agreed to come over in the first place, he was cold and tired but thought it might help him to forget about the devastating tragedies that have happened on this cruel island. He knocked another three time’s still waiting in the cold, he was about to turn around and go back to his own cottage when he heard the door knob rattle and finally the door swung open making Komaeda practically fall out onto Hinata.

“Heeeeeeeeeeey Hina...umm” Komaeda hesitated to remember his name “Hinata-kun” as he walked back into his cottage looking like he was about to fall over. “He’s already drunk as hell” Hinata thought as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the center of the room as Komaeda gave him some red wine saying “try some, it’s fucking amazing” as he went to get some more for himself. Hinata looked at it for a bit before actually bringing the glass to his lip’s. Hinata loved the taste of it and went to get some more, Komaeda had already finished more than half of one of the bottle’s so Hinata just had the rest of it.

“Seeeeee, i told you it was amazing” Komaeda said as he tried to walk straight.

“Yea, it is” Hinata laughed while watching Komaeda fail at something as simple as walking.

Hinata soon drank half of the second bottle and was as drunk as Komaeda was. They were both up until 2 in the morning playing stupid game’s like tying Hinata’s tie around there eye’s and walking around the room while there was a empty bottle of wine on there head’s, they both failed miserably and Komaeda ended up cutting his hand on shattered pieces of glass.

It was around 3:47 AM when they were down to there last bit of wine.

“Here, weal split the last bit” Komaeda said while almost falling onto the ground.

“Why is there not enough wine, we need more fucking wine” Hinata wined.

Komaeda finished his last bit of wine before Hinata even lifted his up. Hinata drank some before asking Komaeda a question. “Komaeda, you obviously love this shit, so why would you want to share it, and with me of all people?” Hinata asked while Komaeda was lying down on his bed. When Hinata said this he saw Komaeda sit upright on his bed “it’s obvious” Komaeda responded as he stood up and walked up to Hinata until he was inches away from touching him.

“It’s because i love you Hinata-kun” he whispered as he turned his head to the side, sticking his tongue out and sliding it across Hinata’s lip’s catching remainder's of wine that were on them. As soon as Komaeda did this Hinata froze, dropping his wine on Komaeda’s floor. “I... I” Hinata stammered as he turned around opening the door and slamming it shut.

Hinata rested his back against Komaedas door and slid down until he was sitting on the cold ground as he thought to himself “i knew i should of never came here, i cant believe Komaeda did that to me” Hinata closed his eye’s and instantly saw pictures of him and Komaeda kissing, he opened his eye’s again “fuck, i cant be getting feeling’s toward’s Komaeda” Hinata blushed as he started to think about Him and Komaeda again “I think i have fallen for Komaeda now” he slammed his head agains’t the door and whispered to himself “shit, i probably made Komaeda really upset when i ran out like that” as he stood up and put his hand on the door knob before hesitating to whisper “Please don’t be upset with me” as he opened the door slowly and quietly walked in closing the door behind him. Hinata looked around the room and saw Komaeda on the ground with his feet separated, his knees together with his arm’s folded on them and his eye’s on his arm’s, Hinata could tell that he was crying which made him think to himself “Shit”.

He heard Komaeda say to himself “Why does everyone i ever love leave me and break my heart” as he started to cry even more “Im worthless, Im Garbage, Im...” He was cut off by Hinata lifting his head up and pressing his lip’s against his. Hinata moved away from Komaeda’s lip’s so he could talk “Komaeda, dont say your worthless and your garbage, your not, and you don’t have to worry about people breaking your heart anymore, because i love you and i will never do any thing to hurt you”. Komaeda continued to cry, but this time it was tears of joy.

“B..But you ran off before when i...” Komaeda was cut of once again

“i was scared and confused, but i realize now that i do love you, and this is not because i am still partially drunk, this is because i really truly love you” as he planted his lip’s back on Komaeda’s moving his lip’s in sync with his, Hinata didn’t want it to end but unfortunately they both needed air so they broke away slowly. They both stood up as Hinata yawned “here, stay here tonight” Komaeda practically begged holding Hinata’s hand going under the cover’s of his bed hugging each other, but before Hinata fell asleep he heard Komaeda whisper in his ear “you have filed me with so much hope, i love you forever Hinata-kun” as they both fell asleep in each other’s arm’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, but i ran out of ideas, Hope you liked it, Bye


End file.
